Bipifica's Anarchy
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Chaos continues with our favorite couple as they and their new friend decide to travel again to another country. Witness the craziness of Dipper and Pacifica's relationship. Hahahahahaha Enjoy.


**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to screw shit up people. Another Bipifica sequel is now! Enjoy… PS: I apologize in advance if this offends anyone. Please forgive me if this does.**

 **WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: SEX, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, LANGUAGE, AND DARK SUGGESTIVE THEMES AND DIALOG. READERS' DISCRESTION IS ADVISED!**

 **Bipifica's Anarchy**

Our story takes place right after the demon Dipper, the vampire Pacifica, and their new friend the bounty hunter Wendy left Huston and started traveling more south. They managed to pass the border and made it into Mexico. Their plan was to get out of the country so the government wouldn't get wise to their false death and start looking for them again. Wendy used the money given by the government to buy really good fake I.D.'s and passports to get into Mexico…

Right now the three are living in an apartment. Dipper and Pacifica were watching TV on the couch while Wendy went into town to find work…

"So why Mexico again?" Pacifica asked.

"Because I always wanted to plus there isn't any chance the united states government would be looking for us here." Dipper said.

"Still though… It's fucking boring here." Pacifica said.

"Wanna have sex again?" Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"Not really in the mood. Plus it's no fun when you laugh all the damn time once I rip out your flesh." Pacifica said.

"Hahahaha. Well you just have to try harder then. I told you that you couldn't inflict any suffering on me. It doesn't really bother me that much anymore." Dipper said suddenly Pacifica got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"To find someone to drink. I need some A positive to make me feel better about being bored." Pacifica said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.

"Well I guess there is nothing much to do except spy on her then." Dipper said as he teleported himself in a puff of yellow smoke…

 **30 minutes later in the back streets and alleys of Mexico…**

"Give us your money puta!" A Mexican gang member demanded as he cornered Pacifica with his friends.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I'm just a tourist looking for a good time." Pacifica said as she acted like a helpless girl in front of the three Mexican gang members that had nothing more than knives on them.

"Lookin for a good time eh? Hey amigo lets have some fun with the puta. She got a pretty face." One of the gang member said to the other as lust took hold.

"Later esa, right now I just want the puta's money. Now grab her and shake her down." The supposed leader of the three said and the other two grabbed her arms.

"Nooooo!" Pacifica cried out.

"Hahahahaha. Nice acting Paz, like you are really in any danger." Dipper said as he walked down the alley.

"Who the hell is this Cabron?" One of the Mexican gang members said.

"Oh don't mind me. I only came to watch my girlfriend eat." Dipper said with a sadistic smile.

"I wanted to eat in private Dipshit. Now it's no fucking fun surprising these idiots." Pacifica said.

"What the hell are you two putas talking about?" One member said but before he knew it his friends were already on the ground and gasping for breath as Pacifica slit both of their throats and was sucking on one of the bodies.

The last gang member fell and dropped his knife as he crawled backwards in fear as he was sweating fearfully and was pissing himself but stopped as he backed into Dipper and looked up to his sadistic and twisted smile as his eyes were glowing yellow. The Mexican man was about to have a heart attack from seeing Dipper's eyes but then turn his attention back to Pacifica as she hissed with pleasure once she was done drinking the last of the other two's blood.

"AH! That was refreshing… Now time for desert." Pacifica said in a dark tone as her eyes were glowing bright red.

"EL DIABLO! EL DIABLO! EL DI-" The gang member screamed until his head was snapped by Dipper.

"HEY! I WAS GOING TO FUCKING EAT THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Pacifica yelled.

"Hahaha and what are you going to do about it?" Dipper said with a smile until one of the gang member's knives was thrown into Dipper's eye from Pacifica.

"You know, you could shoot your eye out kid." Dipper mocked.

"I'm not a damn kid! I'm in my damn thirty's, you fucking demon asshole!" Pacifica shouted.

"Would you like it better if I called you an old lady then? Hahaha-" Dipper said until Pacifica ran up and punched him and sent him flying out the ally and into a parked car.

"Hahahaha! There is the Pacifica I know and love!" Dipper laughed.

"Shut up! You pissed me off you damn demon!" Pacifica said as she grabbed his collar and slammed his head back into the busted car making him bleed but healed up instantly.

"Alright… If that's how you want to play it…" Dipper said as he grabbed Pacifica by the ass and teleported them both into the air 400 ft from the ground and they both started falling.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Pacifica screamed as they fell faster and faster towards the ground. All the while both of them were hitting each other.

Dipper gouged out Pacifica's eyes and Pacifica ripped out parts of Dipper's flesh as their blood was raining down with them. However, thanks to their paranormal powers both of them regenerated fast.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Pacifica screamed.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you, we can't fucking die!" Dipper said.

"I'LL STILL KILL YOU!" Pacifica said as she then bit Dipper's neck and ripped out more flesh and ripped off his arms but only for them to grow and heal back.

After ripping each other a part, they both finally reached the ground as they both crashed into a bank roof and into the lobby. Everyone ran away screaming as the two kept on trying to kill each other.

Pacifica noticed an armed police officer running up to them and used her vampiric speed and took his gun.

"Sorry I need this." Pacifica said as she took the gun and punched him and sent the cop flying through the building wall, killing him once he hit the wall.

Pacifica then walked up to Dipper who was regaining consciousness and pointed the gun in his face and unloaded the whole clip.

"Hahaha! Do you think that little toy could hurt me!" Dipper said.

"Hmmm. Good point hold on for a minute." Pacifica said as she punched Dipper's head into the ground leaving an impact crater.

She then ran back to the dead cop and got another mag and return to Dipper.

"I told you that the gun won't hurt m-" Dipper said until Pacifica shot the gun at Dipper's balls until she ran out of bullets again.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Dipper screamed.

"Hahahahahaha! Finally I found a spot that can hurt you!" Pacifica smiled while looking down at Dipper while he was holding his bleeding testicles.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! THAT SHIT HURTS!" Dipper yelled which only made Pacifica laugh even more.

"Do you understand! My balls are the only part of my body which takes the longest to regenerate!" Dipper said.

"Good! You fucking deserve that for pissing me off you prick!" Pacifica said.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bitch!" Dipper said as his eyes glowed dark yellow and the building started shaking from his demonic power which was starting to make Pacifica nervous.

"O-Okay Dipper. Enough games. Stop trying to s-scare me now." Pacifica said as she backed up slowly in fear from what she had awoken.

Dipper then got up from the ground and wind blew into the building as Dipper's power grew while he looked at Pacifica with dark intent…

"P-Please Dipper. I'm…I'm sorry, okay?" Pacifica said but suddenly before she could even blink Dipper's demonic speed grabbed hold of Pacifica's arms and pinned her against the wall.

Pacifica was now trembling as her eyes met Dipper's demonic eyes. His face was turning dark and his teeth were now razors as his mouth opened revealing them.

"What the hell is going on here!? I leave you guys alone for 2 hours and you two already made the whole town in panic, killed 4 people, and destroyed the bank before I could deposit my check!" Wendy screamed as she walked into the mess.

"Hahahahahaha. Sorry about that Wendy. I wanted to scare Pacifica and see what she really looked like when she got scared." Dipper said after he turned back to his normal look.

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Pacifica screamed as she kicked Dipper in the balls and got free once he fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Okay okay. I'm sorry hahahaha." Dipper said.

"SORRY DOESN'T FUCKING CUT IT! YOU MADE ME SCARED YOU FUCKING DEMON PRICK!" Pacifica screamed as she kicked his face.

"Sigh!...It's like dealing with children." Wendy said to herself while watching Pacifica attack the submissive Dipper…

 **An hour later…**

Wendy paid off the corrupt cops with half the money she had left to keep what happened quiet and took Dipper and Pacifica home. Pacifica didn't talk with Dipper the whole way back and even went straight to her and Dipper's room without him and slammed the door enough without breaking it.

"She's really fucking pissed at you." Wendy said.

"Yeah. I kind of went a little bit overboard with my fun. She'll be alright, just got to give her some time." Dipper said.

"Well I guess you are going to sleep out here tonight then." Wendy said.

"Awe come on! You could let me sleep with you tonight now." Dipper said until a telephone flew by him through the wall that was from Dipper's and Pacifica's room.

"Don't you fucking dare, DEMON ASSHOLE!" Pacifica shouted from within the room which made Dipper laugh.

"See she'll be alright. Well good night Wendy." Dipper said while walking towards the couch.

"Good night." Wendy said as she walked into her room.

" _Maybe now I can get some sleep instead of hearing both of them have loud demon and vampire sex during the fucking night."_ Wendy thought as she finally laid in bed.

 **Later on during the night…**

Dipper was sleeping but was in his own dreamscape while talking with Bill.

"Well Pine tree looks like you're in the dog house tonight, huh?" Bill said.

"Don't worry about it. You know how our girlfriend gets once we make her mad." Dipper said.

"Still though…maybe you could cheer her up some." Bill suggested.

"Bill are you feeling alright? I never though you would actually be caring for someone other than yourself." Dipper said.

"Well kid…once you lived as long as I have, there isn't many people in the world that you actually come to care for. Little Llama over there really seems nice after we got to know her. After all, you and I are the same mind and body…so I feel the same emotions you do." Bill explained.

"Hmmm. Maybe you are right. You know what? I'm gonna be nice to Pacifica tomorrow…" Dipper said.

 **Tomorrow morning…**

Pacifica woke up from something that was smelling good in the kitchen…

"What's that smell? It can't be Wendy cooking because I don't like normal food… and it can't be Dipper because he doesn't know what I like." Pacifica said as she got up to investigate what the source of the smell was and who was making it…

Once she opened the door, she saw Dipper cooking chipotle chicken breakfast chilaquiles mixed with AB negative blood. Pacifica was dumbfounded, she never seen Dipper cook before especially not for her.

" _Is this him trying to apologize to me for yesterday? If so I forgive him…however, let's see how far I can milk this from him."_ Pacifica thought as a smile came up on her face.

"Oh you are up! I decided to make you some breakfast, you must be famished." Dipper said as he pulled out a chair and placed the plate of food on the table. Pacifica walked up to the table and sat down while eyeing Dipper in a judgmental way.

She started eating the food and loved every bite of it. She never knew Dipper could cook so well but she didn't let him see her gratitude. Once she was done and lightly wiped her face, Wendy then came out from her room.

"Yuck! What smells like fucked up dog shit out here?" Wendy said while holding her nose.

"Hahahahaha. It's just my breakfast Wendy sorry for it waking you." Pacifica said.

"It's alright, just open a window or something." Wendy said.

"Sure." Dipper said as he walked over to the window and opened it…However, once Dipper opened the window he got shot.

Dipper fell to the ground and didn't seem to be regenerating…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Wendy shouted then suddenly a group of guys busted into the apartment and shot Pacifica and Wendy with tranquilizers that made them fall into unconsciousness. The men quickly took both of them and left but not before one of them threw a grenade and blew the apartment up with Dipper in it.

 **30 Minutes later…**

"WAKE UP DUMBASS! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY WITH OUR WOMAN!" Bill shouted within Dipper's mind while he was unconscious from the blast of the grenade.

Dipper got up and saw the whole apartment was in flames and was destroyed. Dipper knew this wasn't a random act of crime. These men knew what they were doing and Dipper was determine to find out who they are and rescue Wendy and Pacifica…

 **Meanwhile somewhere in an abandon warehouse at then outskirts of town…**

The men that took Wendy and Pacifica were members of a Mexican cartel. Pacifica and Wendy were finally awake from the tranquilizers and watched the men talk about something. Pacifica could easily break free from the bonds she was in. However, if she did then they might kill Wendy and she didn't want that to happen so she played along as captive until she had a good chance to get free and kill them…

Suddenly a well-dressed man came in and looked at both of the girls that were on the floor.

"Yes, these two look lovely. They will do nicely for cleaning my house and pleasuring me." The old man said while looking at Pacifica and Wendy with lustfully eyes.

"Who the fuck are you perverted old man?" Wendy demanded.

"Oh please forgive my rudeness… My name is Stanford but most people call me Stan for short." Stan said.

"You know we are going to kill you right?" Pacifica said.

"Pfft. Like I don't know what you two are. My men were watching you three ever since you got here. We know your little boy toy is a demon and we know you are a vampire and red over here is a former government bounty hunter for America." Stan said.

"How do you know about us?" Wendy asked.

"We aren't stupid we know all about you and how to kill you all, none of us are strangers to the supernatural. We know how to kill beings like you. Take for instance the boy we killed… The bullet from the sniper that shot him was blessed by holy water and the grenade that blew up the building spawned holy fire that burned all demonic essence. There is no way he's still alive after all of that." Stan said with an evil smile.

"N-NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Pacifica shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"Afraid not little vamp… now, if you don't want to die too or your friend over here… I suggest you do what I say for now on… I'm the head of this cartel and I will make you do what I want." Stan said.

"You bastard!" Wendy shouted while Pacifica was crying her eyes out and fell to the floor in defeat after believing what Stan said about her love of her life.

"Such language… Maybe I should fill that hole of yours. Men, open her mouth!" Stan demanded and the cartel soldiers did what Stan ordered while he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member and shoved it into Wendy's throat.

He kept on thrusting harder and harder until he came inside Wendy's throat and the men let her go once Stan was finished. She then coughed and spat out what was left.

"You fucking disgusting old fuck!" Wendy yelled.

"Well well well. Looks like red here is still fired up. Men, have your fun with this cunt and break her!" Stan ordered while the men were getting ready to gang rape Wendy…

However, Dipper suddenly busted through the door before they could…

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Stan panicked.

"Did you think your little toys could have harmed me? I'm Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. What's harmful to demons isn't harmful to humans but a human such as me can overcome both human and demon dangers that threaten us. Now…It's time to die old man!" Dipper shouted as his eyes glowed dark yellow triangles and smoke poured from them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL HIM!" Stan shouted and the cartel open fired their holy ammo but to no avail as Dipper rushed with inhuman speed and killed each cartel members one by one. He ripped off limbs, pulled out eyes and tongues, and stabbed and cut flesh with his demonic powers. Stan witnessed the horror that was before him and quickly grabbed Pacifica and held up his revolver with blessed silver bullets.

"STAY BACK! These bullets were created to kill both werewolves and vampires. Take another step and she gets it!" Stan said as he pointed the barrel of the gun in Pacifica's head.

Dipper just looked at Stan but didn't back down… Suddenly Stan was stabbed from behind from Wendy and lost hold of Pacifica. Without a moment's hesitation Dipper sped to Stan and ripped the gun out of his hand and twisted his wrist all the way around and broke the bones.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Stan screamed as he fell to the ground in pain. Dipper just stood over him with a sadistic smile that was so dark that Stan was pissing himself with fear.

"P-Please! D-D-Don't kill me!" Stan begged.

"Oh no. A quick death is too good for your old ass… I think it's time for you to have your physical!" Dipper said as he waved his hands in the air and used his demonic powers to control Stan.

Dipper turned him around and laughed sadistically…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Stan screamed.

"Well well well. Looks like you have bad hemorrhoids, you are bleeding all over the place!" Dipper said as he turned his arm into a big blade and shoved it deep into Stan's ass and making him scream bloody murder with pain as blood poured like a fountain.

"Hmm. Also looks like you need to decapitate this leg or it will get infected." Dipper said as he then chopped off his right leg and made it burst out blood rapidly.

"Also you made my friend give an unwanting blowjob. So I think you need one as well." Dipper said as he then used his powers to make Stan turn around, get on his knees, and forced his mouth open.

Dipper then unzipped his fly but his member turned into a snake and slithered down Stan's throat making him choke to death from not being able to breath. Once he was finally dead, Dipper's snake pulled out and back into Dipper's pants and he zipped them back up. Dipper then looked down at the broken and dead Stanford…

"That's what you get for fucking with us you damn bastard!" Dipper said as he spat on the dead corpse.

"D-DIPPER!" Pacifica yelled as she ran to his arms.

"Thank you for saving us." Pacifica said.

"No problem. I'm glad you two are alright." Dipper said.

Pacifica and Dipper then kissed while Wendy was finding a ride for all three of them…

Suddenly Pacifica punched Dipper in the face.

"Hahahahaha. What did I do now?" Dipper said with a smile.

"Just being you… And I wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world." Pacifica said with a smile and Dipper smiled back as the two walked together hand in hand to find Wendy.

Once the three of them found a car, they then drove away leaving the nightmare behind them…

 **THE END…**

 **AN: HAHAHA Another chaos adventure for our favorite couple. Will there be another adventure around the corner or is this it for the Bipifica series? Thank you for reading…BYE.**


End file.
